


The Noble Princess And Her Valiant Stag

by Inspirationpersonified



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, F/M, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: Two betrothals are broken and new marriages are arranged.A Lord Paramount is humiliated by his fiancee.A Princess is said to be unfit to rule as a Queen.A daughter of another Lord Paramount thinks she will have the freedom to marry her Silver Prince with blessings of peasants and nobility alike.The Crown Prince dreams that he will save the world by fulfilling The Pact of Ice and Fire.Only time will tell who will reign supreme and who will be left with nothing but regrets.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	The Noble Princess And Her Valiant Stag

"Princess, Princess. It's over. It's over, Princess." 

In an opulent room that was tastefully decorated and depicted the history and wealth of the reigning family of Dorne in an understated but apparent way, the Princess of Dorne sat near a half-opened window.

Her posture though lax in its informality still showed her royal blood.

The lady in question was slim of stature. 

She had hair the colour of blackest coal but they weren't coarse.

Instead, they shined and were glossy. They were akin to a waterfall without a single hair out of place and fell to her hips in straight rivulets.

Her skin was ebony and her eyes tapered at the ends. 

All in all, she looked like an exotic fairy but it didn't detract from the astuteness that shined in her eyes or the way she softly but assuredly carried on with her work.

Even the cries and impatience of the maid didn't seem to disturb her as she continued her needlework. 

It was as if nothing could disturb her calm. 

The maid huffed and puffed and the Princess looked at her with bemused eyes and when she was sure that the maid wouldn't faint from a lack of air, she asked, "What is the matter, Cyrenna?" 

"Princess, this isn't the time for you to continue your embroidery. It's time to think about how to stop yourself from stepping into the cesspool of dirty politics and corruption. Princess, Mark my words, those people aren't worth anything…" 

Before the maid could continue lyrically and bemoan whatever had her in a tizzy, the Princess thought it prudent to stop her in her tracks.

This wasn't the first time Cyrenna had gone off on a tangent about anything and everything wrong in the world and Elia didn't want to be subjected to her maid's lengthy lectures that were sometimes worse than being subjected to her mother's reprimands.

With a soft but firm tone, she once again asked, "Cyrenna, what happened?" 

Her words seemed to bring the maid out of her thoughts and ramblings.

"Princess, it's the King. The Mad King. Let me tell you, Princess, he has gone mad. Completely and utterly mad." 

"Yes, dear. That is why he is called The Mad King. I don't need to know that because that is known to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms." 

"No, Princess. You don't understand." 

The maid seemed unable to explain in words about what had riled her up so she simply stomped her feet in agitation. 

"Princess, oh. My Princess. My poor, poor Princess. Oh, why couldn't the gods have taken the Mad King's life and let the world be rid of his foul presence." 

Elia frowned upon hearing those words.

Calling the King by the name given to him by the denizens of King's Landing was a common enough occurrence that nobody would bat their eyes at it but wishing death upon him could bring about the death of the entire Martell family.

No matter how laissez-faire the Martells were, it wouldn't bode well for them if the uttering of her harried maid reached those in power in King's Landing. 

A sharp "Cyrenna" was enough to silence the maid.

Everyone in Sunspear knew to pay attention when the Princess raised her voice because it was an indication that the person being addressed was trying the Princess's patience.

Cyrenna felt mortified because it was seldom that she forgot her place but her worry had made her forget what to say. 

Still, she tried not to quail under her Princess's ire and gathered her courage to tell her the horrid news that had arrived from the capital. 

She didn't want others to be present when the news was told to her mistress.

More importantly, it wouldn't do for the Princess to be anything but happy and grateful when she received the visitors who were on their way here.

"Forgive me, Princess. It's just that I am distressed by the news."

Before the Princess could question her, Cyrenna soldered on.

"A retinue from King's Landing has arrived at the port. Though, they haven't said anything officially. Ser Arthur, sent someone ahead to inform Prince Oberyn of the message they have brought." 

Elia Nymeros Martell, the Princess of Dorne felt a chill at those words.

Though she hadn't heard the orders of the Mad King as of yet, she knew it wouldn't be something good. 

She had never seen snow so far South but she felt as if she was submerged in a pool of ice. 

"What message do they bring?" 

"Princess…." 

"Now, Cyrenna." 

"The King… He… He has annulled your betrothal to the Crown Prince." 

Even though no more words were forthcoming, Elia knew that wasn't the end of the message.

She could see it in the tightening of her maid's hands and the way she wouldn't meet her eyes.

Still, this wasn't the time to dither.

"What else?" 

"He… The King… He also ordained that you would marry another of his choosing."


End file.
